


Alec Lightwood Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Alec Lightwood imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Saving You

Camille went too far this time. She took a mundane and fed him her blood. This was on the verge of breaking the accords and you wanted no part of it. You wanted to get rid of the mundane before any Shadowhunters came looking for him.

 

It was one night that you were trying to figure out a way to get the mundane out without being caught by the other vampires while Camille was out doing whatever it is she does but unfortunately for you Shadowhunters were here to get back what is there's. You snuck downstairs to the basement where two of them came through.

 

One was a girl with raven coloured hair who was wearing a red dress and had a whip. The other one was a guy who looked similar to the girl, in that they could be related. He was tall and had a bow and arrow. They were locked behind a door whilst a hoard of vampires tried to get in and attack. You however didn't want to attack, you wanted to help them. You knew that by doing so you would be probably cast out of the Hotel Dumort but it was a risk you were willing to take.

 

Behind the door from the two Shadowhunters you were silently attacking the hoard at the door from behind, one by one to try and thin out the crowd. Alec looked at his sister in confusion. "Are you hearing this?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is helping us." Izzy replied. When they finally got through the door Izzy and Alec immediately got into action taking down the remaining vampires. Alec noted that there is less vampires now than there was before. That's when he saw you taking one down that was incoming towards him. You both made eye contact. When you did you used your vamp speed to get out of there, not wanting to be asked any questions or for your people to find out what you did.

 

The Shadowhunters got Simon out and all was good. No one suspected you helped them. Ever since that night though Alec hasn't stopped thinking about you. All he think about is why you helped them when it was them who broke in and attacked your home. He decided to go to the Hotel Dumort in hopes of seeing you again. Night after night you didn't show and night after night he didn't give up.

 

You finally caved in and met him outside one night. "You just don't give up, do you Shadowhunter?" You asked as you walked through the shadows. Alec drew is weapon and aimed it at you. You raised your eyebrows at this action but didn't seem fazed by it. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to see me or unless you have some other vampire you're seeing or you just like the architecture of the place?"Alec put his weapon down when he saw it was you, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

"No, no it's you I came to see."He told you.

 

"Speak then. I haven't got all day." You smirked at your own joke.

 

"I just wanted to know why you helped us when you didn't have to."

 

"Well, contrary to popular belief I don't blindly follow a leader if I don't agree with them." You told him. "Camille shouldn't have taken the mundane in the first place. I just wanted to ensure he got out alive. Along with you and the other Shadowhunters."

 

"Thank you. It's nice to see that there is still some honest and decent vampires." Alec thanked you.

 

"I could say the same about Shadowhunters." You smiled. "I should probably get going but next time we should meet somewhere else away from the hotel."

 

"Next time?" Alec asked.

 

"Yeah next time. I want to hear about all of your cool missions you go on." You said before handing him your number and heading back inside. Alec looked down at the number and smiled to himself before going back himself.


	2. This is Who I Am

Confused. That's what it feels like. Every time your older sister, Izzy, or Clary talk about boys you couldn't join in because you didn't feel the same way. Sure you can tell when someone is good looking but the way Izzy and Clary are attracted to them is something you don't feel. You began to believe that something was wrong with you, that you weren't normal. When Alec started dating Magnus though you thought that maybe you were like Alec.

 

You didn't want to tell anyone what you were feeling though as you remember vividly how your mom reacted to Alec coming out. You were afraid that people would think that you were copying him and doing it for attention. It felt like you were lying to everyone. It felt lonely that you couldn't be yourself around them. You distanced yourself from everyone and closed yourself off because of it and your siblings noticed it.

 

"Do you think everything is okay with Y/N?" Izzy asked, gently elbowing Alec to gain his attention. They both looked at you across the room looking at surveillance on the big monitor, pure concentration on your face.

 

"I don't know. Something is definitely going on with her though." Alec replied concerned for his little sister.

 

"I'm going to talk to her." Izzy said before going off to speak with you. Alec put the tablet down and followed her.

 

"Izzy. Izzy don't. She'll talk to us when she's ready." He whisper-shouted trying to stop her.

 

Izzy shrugged Alec off and approached you. "Hey, Y/N."

 

"Err... hey." You greeted, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

 

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

 

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" You answered with an attempt of a casual tone.

 

"Because you haven't been your bubbly, happy self recently."

 

"Iz." Alec warned resulting in Izzy to glare at him.

 

"Is it something to do with your training?" You said nothing. "Is it a boy?" This time you tensed.

 

"It's nothing, okay. Just leave me alone." You said harshly in a defensive manner before storming off to your room, barging past Jace as you did. Jace walked over to Alec and Izzy and looked at them with confusion.

 

"What was that all about?" He asked. Izzy looked up at Alec with even more concern than before.

 

"We don't know." Alec told Jace.

 

It's been a few hours since you blew up at your siblings and you haven't left your room. You just laid in your bed staring at the wall to the side. No one had come to check on you as they knew you needed some time. Alec probably had to tackle Izzy to stop her from coming in the second you ran out of the ops room. The time to wait was up as you know heard knocking on the door. "Y/N? Are you okay in there?" Alec asked. He was met with silence.

 

"We're just worried about you, Y/N." Izzy added. Again she was met with silence.

 

"Okay, we're coming in." Jace said before opening the door. You didn't move from your position, wiping your tears away and sniffling slightly. The sight of you, happy bubbly Y/N, like this broke all of their hearts. Alec came to sit beside you on your bed, leaning against the headboard. Izzy came to sit at the edge of the bed, the same side as you. Jace sat at the end of your bed. "What's going on, Y/N? Do we need to kick someone's ass? Because we will." Jace asked. A small smile appeared on your face.

 

"If someone needed their ass kicked, I'm pretty sure I could do it myself." You replied before you sat up to face everyone.

 

"Then what's going on? And don't tell us everything is fine because clearly it's not." Izzy asked, repeating Jace's question.

 

"I think something is wrong with me." You admitted, your voice barely audible. If no one was listening they wouldn't have heard you.

 

"What do you mean?" It was Alec's turn to ask the question now. You were about to answer but stopped yourself. Alec saw your hesitation and added. "Whatever it is we'll still love you. No matter what. We'll always love you and we're here for you."

 

"Whenever Izzy or Clary are talking about boys I- I don't feel the same way as them. I feel different." You finally admitted what's been on your mind and it felt like a weight has lifted off your shoulders. Relief washed over everyone as they finally knew what was going on.

 

"There is nothing wrong with you, Y/N. You understand that, right?" Alec said hugging you as best he could in his position on your bed. You nodded.

 

"And just because you don't like boys the same way as I do, doesn't mean you're not the same Y/N we know and love." Izzy added.

 

"We love you regardless of who you love and are attracted to." Jace joined in.

 

For the first time in what feels like forever you could finally be yourself around your family. The worry you previously felt had gone. They loved you for you and didn't care if you were attracted to boys or girls and that made you extremely happy.


	3. Not Halloween

This is the first year your Shadowhunter boyfriend has seen your love for Halloween. He's not very adept with mundane holidays where as you, you love them. You know every holiday and how to spend them. July Fourth? Fireworks and barbecue. Christmas? Decorations around the house and a family meal. New Years? Fireworks and a kiss at midnight. Halloween was your favourite though. You loved decorating your house scary and dressing up in costumes which is what you are doing right now. Putting up the last minute cobwebs on your door when you saw Alec walking up the driveway. "What are you doing?" He asked.

 

"Decorating for Halloween." You told him as you struggled with the last little bit, right at the top where you couldn't reach. Alec just strolled up and put the last cobweb up without having to stretch. He looked down smiling at you to which you returned with a glare. Your height was one of the many things Alec found adorable about you and often teased you for it which you returned back.

 

"I thought Halloween is at the end of October. It's not even September yet." He answered confused. Alec thought you told him Halloween was at the end of October.

 

"Halloween is a year round tradition." You told him jokingly but Alec didn't think you meant it as a joke. He thought you were being serious. When he got back to the institute he did some research on things you do at Halloween. Decorate your house. Check. Carve pumpkins, get a costume and go trick or treating. All of which Alec is yet to do. Carving pumpkins seemed simple to Alec, you just cut out shapes and put in a candle to light it up. The only issue is there aren't any in stores yet. His next order of business was to ask Clary what trick or treating is. She told him that you go around asking knocking on doors in costumes and receive free candy.

 

On his night off Alec decided to try trick or treating. He dressed up as a cat, well borrowed his sisters cat ears and wore all black, and went knocking on doors. After a lot of either not answering the door or confused looks Alec for sure thought he was doing something wrong. He went over to your house and knocked on the door. You opened the door, a huge smile forming when you saw who it was. When you ushered him inside that's when you noticed his get up. It was his usual all black which you didn't blink an eye to but with cat ears which you've never seen him wear. "So, what did you do today?" You asked.

 

"I went trick or treating today but no one answered. What did you do?" Alec answered not knowing that he got the wrong day.

 

"First of all, Halloween is not till the thirty-first of October..." You started, trying to contain your giggles.

 

"But you told me Halloween was a year round tradition."

 

"I didn't mean literally." You started laughing but stopped when you saw him frown, mundanes confuse him as it is and you added to it. "Oh, Alec I'm sorry. It's cute that you tried though. How about this, when it is actually Halloween you come trick or treating with me. We'll even get you a better costume." You suggested turning Alec's frown into a smile.


End file.
